Remus' Little Wolf
by T-Rob1999
Summary: Remus had been on his way home to Sirius the night before but was distracted by the triumphant howls coming from Greyback on he full moon of November 5th 1987, he ran after him and fought him off a green eyed, messy haired boy.
1. Chapter 1 - Rockets and Fire

Chapter 1 – Rockets and Fire

 **Disclaimer – I do not own any characters from this story. That honour lies with queen J K Rowling and the Warner Brothers**

 **Note – Hey everyone, this is my second fan fiction. I don't know how this one will work out yet. If anyone has any way to improve or suggest an idea please review. Other than that enjoy**

"BOY!" Harry darted out of his cupboard and into the living room. The three Dursleys towered over Harry wearing thick coats, scarves, hats and gloves. A distant bang could be heard in the distance. Mr Dursley the first of the three was round and had little neck, his cheeks were beetroot red, his fists clenched inside his gloves. The second was a tall thin woman with far too much neck, her teeth were perched over her bottom lip looking nervous. The smallest but in no doubt the widest was as red cheeked as Mr Dursley. Dudley was the boy's name and he had just finished a tantrum. Though he was perking up as he knew his favourite entertainment was in session.

"Boy!" Mr Dursley repeated "Get your ass moving, we are going to the fireworks. You do not deserve it, you are an inconsiderate child who wastes my time and money. However, things have occurred and we have no other choice. Mrs Fig is away and no one else can cover. You better behave yourself or you won't know what will hit you, now get out that door" Harry knew what would come if he did something wrong, he would rather not think about it.

"Why don't I stay here so I don't get in your way" asked Harry timidly, pushing his luck. He regretted it immediately. Mr Dursley had grabbed Harry by the gruff of his neck and shoved him against the wall. He then continued to hit Harry in the ribs with his belt until Harry could barely breathe. Mr Dursley then placed him on his feet before shoving him out the door. Harry landed face first in the gravel but got up quickly despite the stabbing pain in his ribs and his wheezing.

Harry was used to this, it had happened every week since he had come to live with the Dursleys, some beatings were worse than others. This was a particularly bad one. Harry knew he deserved it though, he was a freak and the world doesn't like freaks.

The three Dursleys started to walk up the street at a quickened pace. Harry followed behind them wheezing as he shivered in the cold night. The road to the local football ground was only a ten-minute walk but for Harry it felt like an hour. There were many people crowding around each entrance. He knew he was going to get lost, Mr Dursley was too far ahead and Harry couldn't run though he tried, but was only pushed back.

Harry soon found his way in and squeezed himself through the people to the front by the fence which cordoned off the firework area. A young couple noticed Harry and the man asked

"Are you alright there son, you haven't lost your parents?"

"I'm fine, thanks" replied Harry

"Alright, if you do need any help we can"

"Thank you"

Harry looked out behind the fence he could see men running around setting up the fireworks. The crisp November air surrounded Harry as he shivered. The background lights suddenly turned off and a count-down started

"10, 9, 8 … 3, 2. 1!"

Harry gazed up at the dark sky, the white full moon lit the crowd before the first of the fireworks started, colours of the rainbow shot into the sky and exploding into huge star shapes banging as they did this. Green swirling ones were nearer the ground making whistling noises. There were some children crying and others giggling with joy. Others just were struck into silence. Harry had never seen anything that amazing before. He didn't care if Uncle Vernon shouted at him. It would be worth it for this.

Harry stared into the night amazed by the colours until he heard something else but the fireworks. It sounded like a dog howling, no one else seemed to have noticed, Harry stared at where the men had been running back and forth, they weren't there anymore, that was strange he thought to himself somebody needed to set them off and it couldn't be over yet, the fireworks had only been on for five minutes.

Harry squinted to see if he could tell what was wrong, what he saw was a pair of eyes shining in the distance, his heart skipped a beat and he wanted to run but he was blocked by the mass of people. The howl sounded again but this time much more loud and a mass of fire was released into the air. People started to scream and panic they were running towards the exit. Harry started to run too but his chest was hurting and he couldn't run. He was being knocked back left, right and centre. Fire was burning everywhere and was starting to spread around the arenas. Harry was being hit by everyone fists came out of nowhere hitting him. Something hard hitting Harry off his feet, he was knocked out.

* * *

A little while later...

A thundering of paws was circling Harry when he awoke. He didn't want to open his eyes, it must be a dream, it must be he pleaded with his mind. The thundering stopped and all he could hear was growling and snarling. Harry bravely opened his eyes. A dog like human towered over him, its teeth were blood drenched, fur smelt like wet dog and was hanging over him, and his breath was like rotten eggs. The dog was as tall as a man and looked like it could kill.

Harry was paralysed with fear, the dog then snapped his teeth and lunged towards Harry. Harry suddenly came to his senses and rolled out the way. He jumped out and started to run to the exit, it was blocked with flames but Harry decided it was better to be burned than be caught by the monster. The dog scampered after him snapping at his heels coming close before making a forceful jump and landed on Harrys chest. The dog then didn't hesitate and sunk his teeth into Harrys shoulder. It was going for his neck but missed as another one of these dogs had pushed it off and was now fighting it.

Harry was feeling dazed from being knocked down. What if they are fighting over eating him. The throbbing pain in Harrys shoulder was the worst he had ever felt, even after the 6 years of physical abuse from the Dursleys nothing had been this bad, The pain was overwhelming and he fainted watching the second dog running after the first out of the arena. This was the end and he couldn't do anything.

 **Note – I know I have jumped into the deep end here but I hope it was okay. Thanks for taking the time to read my story!**


	2. Chapter 2 - A New Home

Chapter 2 – A new home.

 **Disclaimer – I do not own any characters from this story. That honour lies with queen J K Rowling and the Warner Brothers**

Harry woke when he felt a violent paw grab him and launched him into the air and onto its hairy back. His shoulder throbbed as they thundered out the arena and into a nearby wood. Harry knew this was the end, he was being taken away to somewhere where the beast could gobble him up. Harry didn't fight, he was too weak to care at least the Dursleys couldn't hurt him anymore and he could be with Mum, Dad, a shabby haired man who he used to call Padfoot and another man who was always warm called Moony, Harry always recalled these characters when he was lonely in his cupboard.

The beast carried him for what seemed like hours down side-streets and though parks until they came to a rather shabby looking cottage in some woodland. The dog pushed open the door and they ventured inside, through the first room and into the next.

The inside of the cottage was wrecked, an old mattress lay in the corner, some of the cupboard doors had been torn off, blood stained the walls where his last victims had ended. The tightness in Harrys chest increased as the dog put him down on the mattress. Harry had a good look at the beast, he now realised that it looked more like a wolf than a dog and had scars down is back, chest and arms. The wolf looked at him with his grey green eyes staring before turning around and running out the door.

Harry didn't dare sleep, he would only wake up to this nightmare or even worse, wouldn't wake up at all. However, Harry was tired, he was awake far past the usual time the Dursleys sent him to his cupboard. Perhaps this was a dream, perhaps he was actually safe in his cupboard but it felt too real to be fake. Harrys eyes felt heavy, falling into the inevitable darkness of sleep once again.

…

Remus Lupin woke slowly after a rough full moon in some woodland, the sun shone through the trees making his eyes burn. He successfully stood up onto his feet and observed the scars on his torso. He remembered that he had battled Fenrir Greyback last night and was left exhausted and injured. Remus couldn't remember why he had gone after him in the first place.

Confused still, Remus decided to go back to his cottage to get changed before going back to Sirius'. He had been on his way home to Sirius the night before but was distracted by the triumphant howls coming from Greyback. Remus had been working with a healer so he could have some control when he transformed, it had worked in the sense that he could get himself to some shelter and it reduced his blood lust. Slowly he limped to the cottage and put some clean trousers on, he was just about to put a shirt on when he heard a groan from the next room. It didn't sound like an animal it sounded like a child.

Remus slowly crept into the next room to find a young boy who couldn't be older than five with untidy black hair, white as a sheet, curled up in a ball he was shivering. The boy's shirt was ripped and had a bite marks on his shoulder as well as claw marks across his chest. Remus suddenly realised what had happened the previous night, he had gone after Greyback who was on a mission to kill, Remus had fought him and must have picked up the boy after he had realised he had been bitten.

The boy turned over and looked up at him, his emerald green eyes shone at him looking pained he glanced up to the boy's forehead where a lightning bold scar lay before returning to his eyes. Remus' stomach dropped, it couldn't be him, surely it couldn't be Harry, not James' son., but he had Lilys eyes.

…

Harry was staring into the same grey green eyes he had one last night but this time they the ones of a man who he had seen in his dreams of his parents and their friends. Harry searched for the name in his brain but he found it difficult to think, he had a throbbing headache and felt like the time he had the flu but much worse. He didn't realise the man was staring at him. Harry was looking him up and down, he decided to give it a guess

"Moony?" asked a croaky voice. The man looked shocked, it didn't register straight away in his head but the man replied in a stuttered voice

"H-Harry Pot-ter?" clearing his voice "You remember me? Moony, Remus?" Harry nodded his head, he couldn't speak again, he was shivering too much. "What happened to you? Can you remember what happened?" Remus continued though he knew what had happened and blamed himself for not getting to his aid sooner in the attack.

"Um I was at the firework display last night and a big hairy dog attacked me, he bit me and then another dog fought him off before he could bite my head off and brought me here" Harry explained. A thousand thoughts skipped through Remus' mind, he wasn't sure what to do, he couldn't let him go back to the Dursleys as next month he would transform, become a werewolf and probably attack all his relatives. He needed to get him to Dumbledore, e would know what to do. The only was he could do that would be to go to Sirius' but would Sirius blame him for what happened last night, he had no choice, he had to go now otherwise Harry could die from infection in the cut.

"Alright cub, it will all be ok, you need to come with me, I can help you" Harry didn't know whether to trust him or not but it was his only choice, his eyes were heavy and he knew he needed help. Remus had held out a hand to help him up onto his feet. Harry grasped it, it was warm just like the Moony from when he was a baby, maybe he really was Moony.

"However, before we go, I need you to know some things first" Harry nodded "Alright, do you believe in magic?"

"No, I'm 7 now. Uncle Vernon says magic is for freaks and that it is only child play"

"Harry, I can tell you that magic does exist and you are a wizard like I am"

"You're a wizard and I'm a wizard too, how?"

"That is a story once we have you in a safe place" Harry didn't argue, he knew better than to talk back, he had been beaten and thrown in his cupboard for two days last time he had done it. Remus was surprised Harry hadn't questioned his explanation. "we are going to apparate there, you may feel uncomfortable for a minute or two.

"Ok" harry replied. Remus picked Harry up and hoisted him onto his back. He was surprised how light the boy was but decided that question would have to wait until later.

"Ready?" Harry nodded "3, 2, 1" Harry felt the air press into him, squeezing him like it was forcing him down a drain, the cottage was leaving his sight and a blurry image of another house appeared in the distance. Harry felt like he was then flung out of the drain and next to this house, he felt very nauseous, he thought he was going to be sick.

"We are here cub; we are home"

Harry was in awe, the house was three times the size of the Dursleys, it looked old and was covered by ivy but for Harry it looked like a castle. Remus carried Harry up to the door and knocked. Harry suddenly became shy and started to hide behind Remus' head. The door opened and young man opened the door, he had long hair and a kind face. He was wearing robes of dark grey. He greeted Remus

"Remus, where were you last night, you were supposed to come back here before the full mo…" he stopped suddenly as he saw Harry on Remus' back, he now had his head on Remus' shoulder

"There's no time for explanation now, we need to get Harry to Dumbledore, quickly!" as he walked into the house and making his way to the fireplace

"What happened and is that…"

"Yes Padfoot, this is Harry Potter but right now we need to get to Dumbledore, Fenrir had a little rage last night" exclaimed Remus hurriedly. "Try not to go to sleep Harry" he added

"But it hurts Moony! It won't hurt if I'm asleep!" cried Harry, tears were rolling down his cheeks and onto the bite which stung with every drop.

"I know, I'm sorry Harry but we need to go somewhere else to help you" as he grabbed some floo powder by the fireplace and threw it in the fireplace which turned an emerald green in Harrys amazement

"should I come too?" said Padfoot

"yes you better had, you are his godfather after all" Remus said stepping into the fireplace. The green flames felt warm around Harry and tickled him. It took Harry by surprise when Moony shouted "Dumbledore's Office!"

Everything started to spin, he felt Moony's grip tighten. They span around faster and faster before they started to slow down and stopped in a different fireplace. Remus stepped out, Harry still clutching onto his back looking deathly pale. Both were covered in soot. Remus muttered a cleaning charm before stepping out of the fireplace. They were followed by Sirius.

 **Note: Thank you for reading, I hope you have enjoyed. Please leave a review, it will help me where to take the story! TR**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Man with the Halfmoon Sp

Chapter 3 – The man with the halfmoon specials

A pair of twinkling blue eyes fell on the young boy, somehow helping feel at ease but also scared as if he could sense his power off the man. He had a long silver beard that trailed down to his waist. He was wearing the same odd robes Padfoot was wearing but in a light blue and grey. His halfmoon spectacles were hanging halfway down his nose. Harry noticed the kind man's face shift into concern before he looked at the older werewolf and the Animagus and gestured to them to sit down.

Remus shifted Harry from his back to his lap. Harry refused to show his face again becoming shy and in pain. Remus kept a tight grip on the young boy letting him clutch to his neck like his life depended on it.

"Call poppy" was the first thing that was said immediately as Sirius stepped out of the fireplace. The old man drew his wand and sent a message to the mediwitch to come to his office immediately.

"What happened last night?" the old man asked

"You see Albus, while out last night protecting my territory as a werewolf I sensed Greyback enter my surroundings, I could smell the sent of determination as if he was on a mission so I followed him silently from behind. There was a muggle firework display. Greyback attacked and got his prey, Harry. I didn't know he was there in the crowd. Greyback cornered him and hunted him down. I got there as quick as I could but…" Remus could hardly continue "He bit him, our Harry!"

"Alright Remus, you did all you could" at that moment Madame Pomfrey flooed to the office. "Poppy, young Harry has been bitten by Greyback"

The matron stood there in shock for a couple of seconds before speaking "To the hospital wing all of us" so they swiftly flooed to the hospital wing. By this time Harry was about to doze off, Remus laid the boy onto the nearest bed. "Harry only a few more moments and you can sleep" she continued.

The matron made herself busy gathering about 10 vials of different potions to give to the sick child. She then gently poured each one down the boy's throat before letting him sleep.

"What were the potions you gave him Poppy?" asked Remus as the matron started to dress the boys injured shoulder finishing off by gently placing his arm in a sling.

"Well the first few were to help control his injuries, pain relief, fever reducer some sleeping draft to help him sleep sine his injury is rather uncomfortable. Then we have the three which will help him with his transformation. Severus and I have been working on the wolfsbane potion for new adolescent werewolves to make their transformation more like an Animagus transformation rather than a werewolf one which Remus, as you know is very painful. As we have been using the new modified potion which has helped keep your mind while you transform and reduce the pain. We have been working on one which can help young wolves transform at will, keeping their mind with little pain and as long as we give it to them within the first 48 hours of being bitten it should hopefully will limit the transformation to wanting to hunt and it being compulsory to transform on the full moon with little pain. It is just learning how to control it" Explained the mediwitch.

Remus was speechless, he was happy in a way because Harrys transformation could be controlled, and he could have a somewhat normal childhood. "But how have you managed it? It's a miracle!"

"Not when we have a willing werewolf to help with research, a skilled potion master and an excellent matron to help figure it all out" said Dumbledore "Unfortunately, until now werewolves were looked upon as dirty, even now there is only a few f us who believe they are just diseased" he sighed.

Remus was struggling to hold it all together, Sirius placed his arm around his remaining best friend and said "Harry will be okay"

"Yes he will, with the right care, which makes me conclude that he will not be able to live with his relatives anymore" replied the matron.

"We'd be more than happy to take Harry in, wouldn't we Remus, I don't understand why we weren't able to in the first place" Remus nodded, and the pair looked up at the old man.

Dumbledore sighed "Well it would be safer for Harry to stay with his relatives, however due to his condition now It would be best for you to take him in, he needs to be with his pack and to learn how to control his new ability. He still needs to be away from the wizarding world."

"Well we will sort that out now" replied Sirius looking at Remus "We have plenty of funds to find a cottage out in the middle of the countryside. Will he still have to go to a muggle primary school"

"That would be best since he cannot just fall off the face of the earth, as much as we can do with magic, it is very hard to find all the documents that should be registered for him in the muggle world without causing suspicion" explained the headmaster

"But what about his new status, he is going to find it hard to control"

"Harry is a very strong young wizard, we saw that in him as a toddler, it won't take him long t control it"

"Albus!" the matron screeched "You cannot let the boy with injuries like this to just get up and go back to school! At least give him a few weeks to recover. There are big changes in store for him, he is not a chess piece you can just tell what to do! He will be in here recovering for at least the next 24 hours"

"Why yes, that does make more sense. Remus, Sirius while Harry recovers we need to prepare for him to come and live with you. I will go to the Dursleys immediately to tell them what is happening. That will give the pair of you time to think about what you are going to do"

"Perfect, are we ready to go Remus" Remus sighed not wanting to move from Harrys side, the boy resting peacefully, all young and innocent.

"He won't be waking for a while, I will send you a message of anything changes" replied Pomfrey sympathetically.

"Alright, Sirius lets go"

Everyone separated Pomfrey back to her office. Dumbledore apparated to the Dursleys and the two marauders flooed from the fireplace back to number 12 Grimmauld place.

Note: Hey guys, so sorry it's been a while I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4 - Cleddau Ddu

Chapter 4 – Cleddau Ddu

Remus followed Sirius back to 12 Grimmauld Place, he was overwhelmed and didn't know what to do, the image of a scared, messy black hared boy in the hospital wing alone and hurt.

The pair sat down on the kitchen table with a strong cup of tea in their hands. They looked over at the clock as it started its chime, it was only 8am in the morning. Remus felt like he had already been up for a whole day thinking about all the information that had ben released.

"Are you alright Moony?" asked Sirius cautiously

"Yeah, just in shock, why did it have to be Harry? And why was Greyback after him?"

"The Dark Lord is behind this, it seems too out of the blue for that idiot to think for himself" Remus sighed at this statement. "So, we can't live here, the Dark Lord knows this I where regulus lived."

"That's true. What if we have a look in Wales, no one would be able to suspect us there, we cannot go near Surry sine that is where they expect to find the boy"

"Alright that sounds good, it just so happens that I know of a little seaside town out of the way of everything, there should be plenty of room and facilities there too."

"Okay that sounds good, let's have breakfast then make our way down"

The pair made some breakfast, it wasn't much since they were both very much in shock from the previous night. Soon their stomachs were full and everything clean. Sirius took his money pouch and a few essentials before flooing to the leaky cauldron where they exchanged quite a bit of money to muggle currency and opened a muggle bank account. After that they went back to the Leaky cauldron, to floo to Pembroke Castle.

The pair walked out of a very old fireplace in which looked like a blocked off room in a castle, a sign that read 'Wizards Entrance' in runes (translated by Remus to Sirius) hung across the door which lead to the main castle grounds. It looked like there was a tour going around telling the about the castle, but also visitors just wandering around looking at the sights.

Remus and Sirius left the castle and walked into the centre of the town where they found a housing agent store just opening. The pair looked at each other before walking in.

"Hello, Gentlemen, can I be of service to you today" asked a small but polite man in a suit and tie.  
"We are looking for a property a little out of the way from Tenby or Saundersfoot, with four bedrooms and a cellar please?" asked Remus politely, stepping on Sirius' foot because he was about to start fiddling with the telephone on the table and clicking the mouse on the computer.

"Why certainly, I have 2 properties in contention, two for rent and one to buy"

"Can we have a look at each of them please?" asked Remus

"Of course, when would you like to view, we have some openings next week if you would like to book one?"

"Can we have a look at the properties today by any chance, we are in a little bit of a hurry in looking for one since we have recently been evicted due to demolition and are currently living in a hotel"

"Usually we wold ask people to make a booking but considering the circumstances, I can allow a little leeway. We shall go to the one a little out of Saundersfoot first" The seller replied leading them to a car out the back of the little shop. Remus and Sirius got n the back of the car.

The seller sat in the front and started to drive "So, what made you two decide to move all this way?"

"Well we have had a busy lifestyle down in London but because we are going to be caring for my Godson in the near future we needed some more space, so he can have more space and we can have time dedicated to him"

"I understand why this is so important for you, how old is your young man?"

"He is 7 now, getting more mischievous every day"

"So, you will be looking for a good school to send him too, if he is coming to live with you permanently of course"

"Yes, we will"

"Alright then, we are here at property number one" The seller had just stopped the car on a semidetached house in a small street, there were a few people out walking their dog or walking down the road to get the Sunday paper. "This property is on the market for £125,000. It has 3 bedrooms, one bathroom and a spacious kitchen and sitting room, there is a primary school a couple of streets away which will be appropriate for your boy. You are more than welcome to have a look around."

Remus and Sirius who had got out of the car, like the agent as the seller was explain, they had a look around the house. It was very pleasant, on the small side but nice. The bedrooms were quite compact but had everything they would need. The seller left them to it to answer a phone call.

"It is still in the middle of everything, Harry will need more space than this to transform" said Remus

"I tend to agree, it is rather on the small side and it has no cellar or attic, it doesn't have a spare room, so I really don't know how it is going to work" replied Remus

"Oh well, there is still one more property to go" said Sirius.

The two went back into the car and as the seller finished his conversation they drove to the second property. It was a fair distance away from everything but the walk to the nearest village was only 10 minutes. The property was large, like a castle next to a wide river, the gardens were unkept and untidy, inside a smell of mould filled their nostrils but there were 5 rooms on the ground floor and a cellar underneath, the kitchen was a mess and a bee's nest under the sink. There was a seller which had damp in each corer and a light that didn't work. Upstairs was an improvement there were 5 rooms,3 bedrooms, a large bathroom an office which looked like it had been very well used, there was a second floor with 3 more rooms, 2 bedrooms and a spare room. They pair didn't mind about the mess, they could easily clean that up with magic. The seller hadn't spoken since they had entered the house as if he was very doubtful about them buying it and waited by the car hoping to go back to the first property.

"Moony, I think this is perfect it may take a bit of cleaning up and doing out, but it won't take us long to do so"

"I agree" Remus replied as they walked over to the seller. "How much is this property on the market for?"

"It is on the market for £350,000, but the price could be dwindled down a bit considering the mess of the property"

"Where is the nearest school?"

"In the village, it is a 10-minute walk, would you like to go there?"

"Please" the pair replied together. So, the three walked down to the village, they were happy to see no further properties on the way down. When they got there they looked around, there was everything they needed, a butcher, greengrocer, a dairy, a bakery, a convenience shop, a little supermarket, a chapel and a small primary school reading Cleddau Ddu Primary school on a sign at the other side of the village. There were a few other shops dotted about the houses, but the main street had all the others on it. After looking about for a while and watching the children with royal blue jumpers and either white or red polo shirts in the school running around on their breaktime the three made their way back to the property.

"What are you thinking? Do you like either property?" asked the seller. Remus and Sirius looked at each other and silently both agreed on the one they were standing on.

"We would like to buy this one please?" The seller looked very surprised but started to smile likewise.

"Of course, would you like me to ring the seller?"

"If you would?" replied Remus. So, the Marauders sat on the bench outside the house as the seller made the call to the homeowner. He came back 10 minutes later with a large smile on his face.

"So" said Sirius. Remus elbowed him in the ribs for being rude.

"Well, if you pay the deposit today you can start to move in, within the next hour."

"That's perfect, how much is the deposit?" asked Remus

"Don't listen to him, can we pay the house off today?"

"Well of course you can, but you are always welcome to pay it in instalments"

"Who do I make the cheque to" asked Sirius

"Mr Andrew Llewellyn Jones" Sirius wrote out the cheque and handed it to the man, they then made their way back to the shop d waited for Andrew to drop off the keys to the house. After that the pair left and went back to the castle to floo directly to Dumbledore's office.

 **NOTE - Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter, apologies about the mix up last week and I hope this wasn't too fluffy. Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5 - A Strange Place

Chapter 5 – A Strange Place

Harry awoke, head throbbing, shoulder hurting, and, in a place, he didn't know. The walls were white, and the celling looked like the night sky there were shooting stars and the moon, a few planets. The bed he was in was very comfortable, like he had never felt before.

"Good morning Harry" said a voice he didn't recognise. A hand went down to feel his forehead, but he scuttled away. 'Freaks can't get touched, freaks will make others hurt if he makes a fuss.' His hed shouted at him. "Its okay Harry, you re safe, I am a mediwitch and I'm here to look after you" after a little while Harry managed to relax and let her touch him.

"Where am I?" he asked politely

"You are in the hospital wing of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. You were bitten by a werewolf. Do you remember that Harry?" Harry nodded, to scared to speak. "You will be here for a few days, until you are feeling better" Harry nodded again "drink this, that's a good lad" as Harry drank hid potions "Alright, now let me have a look at your shoulder"

The mediwitch took Harrys arm out of the sling. Harry grimaced but didn't make any noise 'freaks don't make noise, freaks deserve to be hurt' his head muttered. The mediwitch sighed before placing his arm back in the sling. Two men then walked in smiling at him, this was a weird sight, everyone usually turned their back and walked away, or just simple avoided him.

The two men sat down, one either side of him" Hi, Harry. Did you sleep okay cub?" Harry nodded for the two men "That's great, are you feeling any better?" Harry nodded again. "Alright well we have a surprise for you, you are coming home with us after you are better. How are you feeling about that?"

Harry didn't do anything but nod 'freaks don't deserve to have change, freaks deserve to feel bad' reminded his mind. Remus looked at Sirius for help, who shook his head. "We will leave you in peace Harry" he said as he ruffled the boy's hair. Harry smiled at the two as they got up and left.

"He's getting there Remus, it must be scary being surrounded by people he doesn't know" said Sirius as they walked towards Dumbledore's office. Soon they came to the Gargoyle which lept aside as they said the password.

"Come in Remus, Sirius" the pair walked into the office and sat down opposite the headmaster. "I hear you have found a place to live, is it all sorted for the move?"

"Not yet Albus, but we will be working on it this afternoon"

"Is that going to be a convenient time for me to come and do some enchantments?"

"Yes, that would be perfect, thank you Albus"

"You are very welcome, how does 4 o'clock sound?"

"Great, thank you. How did the Dursleys take it?"

"They were rather happy to get rid of him to be honest, he didn't have much stuff when I casted a spell to collect his things. It is all there in that rucksack"

"That's it?" asked Remus "His clothes and all his possessions?"

"I'm assuming so" replied Dumbledore "Anyway since you two have a lot to do, I will let you go and meet you at 4 o'clock at the cottage"

The marauders took this as their key to leave. They walked out of the office and into the grounds where they apparated to the cottage. Since they had left the sign from selling had been taken down. Remus had the keys, so he unlocked the door.

"Where do we start?" he asked Sirius

"Why not the essentials for now like the kitchen and the living room, then upstairs three bedrooms. If we just try to clean everything up within the next hour or so we can go to London to find some new furniture and paint, decorations that kind of thing"

"Sounds good, I'll work from the top, you work from the bottom and hopefully we will meet in the middle"

"Sounds good" Sirius replied as he made his way down to the cellar. Remus made his way up to the top floor. Soon the air was filled with magic and a scent of cleanliness. It didn't take Remus long to do the topmost floor, he only found a boggart and the rest was dirt and things they didn't need so he rid the closet of the boggart before destroying the res of the furniture, levitating it out of the house and into a muggle bin for the bin lorry came the following Monday.

Sirius was having a lot of fun levitating all the spare parts he found in the cellar out of the house. He also came across a niffler hiding in a very old jewellery box that was empty except for the animal. 'hmm Hagrid would like this' Sirius thought as he transfigured some spare metal into a cage placing the niffler in.

Soon the two had met on the first-floor corridor just finished the cleaning. The house looked bare now all the furniture had been a write off except an old grand piano that they knew they could renovate it in the future.

"Phew" exclaimed Sirius "I feel like I have just been on a walk to mount Everest and back!"

"Don't be daft Sirius" Remus laughed. They looked at the clock. It was half past two. "We have time to go and get furniture before Dumbledore gets here in an hour or so" Sirius nodded as he held out his arm for Remus to side apparate to London.

They felt like they were being squeezed through a tight hole as the scene disappeared before them. The pressure released as they saw the familiar glazed wooden apparition room of the Leaky Cauldron.

The pair then walked out of the pub and into Diagon Ally. They walked down the street looking for a decent shop to get the furniture and hardware they needed to get started. Soon they came across a store called 'Rothay's Home Improvements' which looked decent, a sign that changed shape from a sofa to a bed to some shelves swung in the wind. The pair looked at each other and walked inside.

The inside looked tremendous, there were several types of furniture lined up across the far wall, with signs talking about what they could do then a few rows of paint, plaster and general wizards DIY. In the centre there was a small desk with a young woman sitting behind it.

After talking with the woman, they were soon out of the shop rather quickly, pockets filled with shrunken furniture and paint pots all which looked now like it would fit into a dolls house. Next they went into a little toy shop and bought Harry 3 wizarding toys, one was a miniature quidditch set filled with one player and broomstick, three little hoops, one quaffle and a miniature snitch, the second was a game of snakes and ladders where the pieces moved themselves and it turned into a 3D model hen played the last was more muggle than wizard being a stuffed black dog.

After their shopping spree in the wizarding world they apparated back to the house. They both started painting and decorating the walls and ceilings and floors of the cottage starting with Harrys room which they kited out with an enchanted celling which showed the stars at night, Gryffindor hangings, a desk and wardrobe all scarlet and gold. They enchanted the bed to grow as Harry grew so he would always have enough room. Downstairs they refurbished the living room in a homely blue, the carpet super soft. They were just in the kitchen sorting the new units out when a crack outside told them Dumbledore had arrived.

Remus went to greet him and after a short conversation Dumbledore started to cast protective and undetectable spells around the house but allowed all muggles to be able to access the property mostly, so the poor muggle postman could deliver the paper each day. After the old man had finished the marauders had just finished refurbishing the cellar placing two mattresses in either corner and casting spells to make sure the werewolves couldn't get out on a full moon.

The three men sat down on the new sofa and had some strong tea and for Sirius some firewiskey. They sat in silence for a while, Remus was the first to speak "Albus, when will Harry be ready to come home with us?"

"Poppy had told e before I left to get here that he should be able to come home on Monday providing that he is not under too much stress"  
"That will not be a problem here headmaster" replied Sirius

"Very well, I am assuming you will want to see Harry before Poppy gives him his sleeping draft for the night?"

"Yes Sir" the two marauders said together, their voices merging into one. So, after they finished their tea they got up and walked to the fireplace which Sirius had just added to the floo network. Each one took a handful of powder before one by one shouted "Headmasters Office!" and they vanished.

 **Note: Sorry it has been so long since I updated. I hope you enjoyed that chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Control

Chapter 6 – Control

The three wizards appeared in the headmaster's grate one after another, each using a cleansing charm on themselves to clear the soot and dust from their robes. After that they made their way down to the hospital wing and knocked gently on the private room little Harry was resident. The door swung open meaning that it was okay to come in.

Remus and Sirius walked in quietly the headmaster stood his ground. They were happy to see the boy playing with the car someone had transfigured for him. He was making the sounds of the car using the lumps in the sheets as ramps. The boy looked up as they walked in.

"Moony!" cried Harry as he saw Remus.

"Alright Cub?" he asked ruffling his already messy hair "Do you remember Padfoot?"

"Padfoot?" replied Harry, unsure. He knew he was the person in his dreams from the cupboard, he remembered the light grey eyes of the man who always seemed to come with a big black dog. He looked up at the older version, looked at his eyes before repeating "Padfoot!" as if he knew the man all his life.

"Alright there, pup" replied Sirius, the nerves showing a little bit. But the boy allowed his hair to be ruffled again.

"How are you feeling Harry" asked Remus

"Better" exclaimed Harry "Everything doesn't hurt anymore, and I'm not cold or nothing. Its just my shoulder now"

"I'm well we're happy to hear that Harry" replied Remus. At that point Poppy walked into the room.

"Ah I see you are hear, Albus you may want to actually come in here instead of floating at the door" she said at that the headmaster came in and sat down at the base of the bed. "I have some peculiar findings to share with you"

"Is Harry okay?" butted in Sirius

"Well if you actually let me finish my sentence maybe you will know Mr Black!" she snapped before going back into a kinder tone "I have been monitoring him for lycanthropy and any other strange findings. Harry, I am sorry to say does have lycanthropy however, the potions we gave to him so swiftly after the bite have worked so he should be able to control his change and control his mind and actions at his compulsory change every month. The strange thing about my findings is that the dark part in his soul has vanished, it is non-existent anymore"

"What do you mean Poppy" asked Remus politely

"After the attack that night, we obviously saw the mark on his forehead and checked the boy over for any injury That night when I performed a soul charm and I found an extra piece of soul in him, a rather dark one too. However, after I redid it when he came in it has vanished, its gone. Which pleases e to say he is of less risk to the Dark lord since he doesn't sick out like a sore thumb in the dark magic world"

"What is that dark piece of soul called?" Dumbledore asked the matron

"If I'm honest Albus, I don't know, all I know that it has settled itself here in this candelabra after we gave him the beta wolfsbane potion, you are more than welcome to have it, so you can figure out what it is"

"That would be great Poppy, and that is great news meaning that Harry will be even safer in your care Remus, Sirius" the two marauders smiled at this statement. Harry who had been watching the conversation very carefully, it was very unlike a seven-year-old to follow a conversation so carefully.

Dumbledore who had been watching the young boy asked him "Do you have something to say Harry?"

"Does this mean that I don't have to go back to Sir and Mrs Dursleys place?" he asked tentatively

"Yes, it does Harry, you will be living with me and Padfoot from now on" relied Remus

"Really? Do you mean it?" asked Harry, obviously getting exited

"Yes of course pup" replied Sirius a genuine smile forming on his face at the sight of the young boy. Harry was literally bouncing with joy when suddenly he started to grow fur on his face and his nose turns into a snout. His hands and feet turning into paws, fur sprouting from everywhere. The whole transformation took less than a minute and soon there was a hyperactive puppy running around the room on three legs, the fourth still too painful to put weight on one of its front legs.

Before any of the wizards could do anything, the young pup had sunk its teeth into the blanket and barking at them to play tug of war. Remus who was looking at Sirius shook his head as if he knew what he was going to do. Before he knew it, Sirius was now Padfoot playing tug of war with Harry.

"I didn't expect it to work as successfully as that first time around" exclaimed the mediwitch "Now its all about if he can transform back just as easily"

"Padfoot?" said Remus to the big black dog "Transform back to see of Harry will do the same" Sirius barked, looked at the young wolf cub and transformed back to Sirius. Harry cocked his head to the side and watched Sirius do this. After Sirius had finished Harry started to transform back to human too, the progress was slow, but he did it. Harry looked exhausted afterwards and slumped back into bed.

"Harry, how are you feeling" asked Pomfrey

"Tired, but that was weird but exciting, I couldn't control it at first but when I saw Padfoot change I realised I could too"

"That's great Harry" replied Remus

"Harry, stay awake to take your potions and you can go to sleep ok?" implied the matron. Harry nodded, obviously too tired to care anymore, he let the matron pour three potions down his throat then a glass of warm milk before he closed his eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.

"I really didn't expect that to go so well" said Pomfrey

"Me neither, he must be a very strong wizard" replied Remus

"Moony! We knew he was a strong wizard years ago, he could make his toy fly across the room if you took it off him" exclaimed Sirius "But the question is, how has he become so controlling over it, wizards his age have so many accidents and everything with accidental magic in the muggle world"

"Maybe it's something to do with Lily's sister?" replied Remus "It is very odd, at this stage he could probably start Hogwarts this coming year"

"As true as that is, I think Harry still deserves the childhood of going to a muggle school I don't think an eight-year-old Harry Potter around the castle would do him any good with the changes he is having to make." Said Dumbledore "Now let's leave young Harry in peace, I'm sure you two have lots to do before Harry comes home with you tomorrow"

"Yeah, we do, come on Moony let's get going"

"What time will he be ready tomorrow Poppy?" asked Remus

"He should be allowed out by lunchtime, say 1pm, that's if he is alright of course" the matron replied

"No problem, thank you so much" said Remus before he stepped into the fireplace after Sirius and saying, "number 12 Grimmauld Place".


End file.
